ygoccfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Me Demo Chapter 2
Yu-Gi-Oh! Me Demo Chapter 2 is the second and the final Prototype Chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Me, and the continuation of the first Prototype Chapter. Yei is currently dueling Melissa. __TOC__ Summary: To prove her resolve, Yei accepted Melissa's duel (who is currently posessed by Chaotic Token) bunch of people are spectating, including a Silhouette, Bruce Iyko, and Michael Bubu. Melissa confronts Yei, telling her that she cannot do anything, which Yei is trying to prove her wrong relying on her next turn's draw. After a great turn of turning the table performed by Yei, she gets in a worse disadvantegous situation, which made her think that it is impossible to surpass Melissa, in a brief moment of Yei's crying as she lost hope, she notices that her Extra Deck glew out of the blue, remembering a Blank Card given by her father has responded to her feelings, and her purpose in this duel to become "Carole, Queen Angel of Fiber Vine", after defeating Melissa with the new card, Melissa turns Yei off ignoring her hand shake. In reaction to the unknown Summon, everyone was surprised, including the Silhouetted person. Featured Duel: Yei Tisumi vs. Melissa Meiry: Duel continues from the previous chapter Turn 3: Yei: Yei activates "Card of Demise" and draws 3 cards since she has 2 cards in her hand (including the one she drew in her turn), then she activates "Spellbook Inside the Pot" and draws 3 cards (along with Melissa), then, she activates "Vine Rituals" and Ritual Summons "Stella, Princess of Fiber Vine" ( 3210/1400) by tributing (2 "Samid, Seed of Fiber Vine" 3 x2=6) and "Twin-Headed Beast of Fiber vine" ( 4), then She activates Banished Samid's effect, she Special Summons "Man-Eater Dark Maiden of Fiber Vine" from Melissa' Spell and Trap Zone to her side of the field (Chaotic Bestra 3610→2400), then she add another "Vine Rituals" from her Deck to her hand. ]]Yei activates Stella's effect which lets her decrease the ATK and DEF of all her opponent's face-up monsters by 1500 and negate their effects by banishing Twin-Headed Beast from her Graveyard as a cost (Chaotic Bestra 2400→900, "Unequipped Qliphort Monolith" 2700→1200, and the equipped "Qliphort Monolith" 3000→1500). "Hinn" attacks "Bestra" (Melissa:4000→3690). "Carole" attacks the unequipped Monolith (Melissa:3690→2180), then "YonaII" attacks the equipped Monolith which it couldn't be destroyed by battle with the effect of ' " (Melissa:2180→470). Yei ends her turn by equipping "Carole" with "Perfume of Treason" which protects the equipped monster from battle and card effects destruction by decreasing its ATK by 800 and Sets two cards face-down. Turn 4: Melissa: By the effect of destroyed "Chaotic Bestra", Melissa managaed to recover "Chaotic Fiend Sangi" from the Graveyard and added it to her hand, then she activates "Chaotic's Corrupted Zone" which it decreases the ATK and DEF of LIGHT Fairy-Type monsters by 400, and since "Chaotic's forceful DNA conversion" is still active, Hinn, Carole, and YonaII lose 400 ATK and DEF. Melissa activates "Silent Doom" and Special Summons Qliphort Monolith from the Graveyard (which it was sent to the Graveyard by Conversion's effect), then she tributes 1 unequipped Mononlith and 1 equipped Monolith (that is treated as 2 Tributes) and Normal Summons "Apoqliphort Towers"( 10 3000/2600) which makes Carole, and YonaII lose 500 ATK and DEF. Melissa activates "Storm" which destroys "Qliphort Scout" and "Qliphort Disk", then she destroys Yei's "Perfume of Treason" and "Fiendish Chain" (Since Chaos Lord Fusion is in the Graveyard, DNA Conversion and Corrupted Zone are not destroyed), then she activates "Chaotic Fusion" from her Graveyard, fusing "Chaotic Torture Tool Dragon" and Chaothic Metal Snake from her Extra Deck to Special Summon "Crimson-Eyes Chaotic Dragon" ( 8 3000/2500). By activating Towers' effect, Yei is forced to send another "Twin-Headed Beast of Fiber vine" from her hand, then, Crimson-Eyes attacks YonaII causing Yei getting injuried along with losing her life points (Yei:3100→2410). Towers attacks Carole , however, Yei Activates "Fiend Rose" and equips Carole with it to negate battle destruction and damage, then Melissa ends her turn. Turn 5: Yei: With the effect of "Perfume of Treason" after losing it, Yei draws 1 card (which is "Breakthrough Skill" This card was Set and Never used throughout the Duel ) also, she draws 1 card, (which is "Shrink"), she Sets these two cards face-down, then she Sets a monster face-down and ends her turn. Turn 6: Melissa: Melissa activates Towers' effect, forcing Yei to to send "Man-Eater Dark Maiden of Fiber Vine" from her side of the field, then she tributes Towers to draw 2 cards using the effect of "Advance Draw". Melissa uses "Fairy Meteor Crush" to equip it to Crimson-eyes. Crimson-Eyes attacks "Puff Puff Ladybug of Fiber Vine", Yei halves Crimson-eyes' ATK, instead of losing the duel, Yei took 1500 LP damage (Yei: 2410 →910), then Melissa activates "Chaotic's Checkmate" destroying carole and dealing damage to Yei (1810 - 1500 = 310= Yei → 400). Turn 7: Yei: Yei Activates "Sunflower of Greed" which lets her to draw 3 cards by shuffling "Puff Puff Ladybug of Fiber Vine","Twin-Headed Beast of Fiber vine", and "Stella, Princess of Fiber Vine", then by discarding "Stella, Princess of Fiber Vine", Yei destroys "Chaotic's forceful DNA conversion". She uses "Silent Doom" and Special Summons "Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine", then she Flip Summons "Boo-Bean( 3 1400/???)". Yei Sends both "Carole" and "Boo-Bean" to the Graveyard and Evolute Summons "Carole, Queen Angel of Fiber Vine( 11 3210/1900)", then she removes 4 Evolute counters from Carole and destroys all cards Melissa had. "Carole, Queen Angel of Fiber Vine" makes a Direct attack and finishes Melissa off (Melissa:470→0), Yei wins the duel. 'Used Cards:' Cards used in this duel can be seen here! Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Me Demo Chapters